There is a worldwide crisis in our potable water supply. The World Bank has estimated that $600 billion must be invested in water delivery systems. The United Nations has announced a worldwide water shortage and has predicted that, by the year 2010, this crisis could be a catalyst for conflicts and wars.
Many countries of the world already have an inadequate water supply. Usable water supplies have been reduced by pollution and sewage waste.
Various means have been suggested for treating water, such as with chemicals such as chlorine or other halogens. However, the by-products of such treatment may be toxic and result in further contamination. Treated municipal water supplies may be contaminated with lead, leading to health problems in drinking such water.
Various attempts have been made to come up with a system for dehydrating fruits and vegetables and/or condensing and purifying the water produced in such systems. Known prior art patents relating to such systems are the following:
3,035,418May 1962Wright3,675,442July 1972Swanson3,748,867July 1973Bel Hamri3,777,456December 1973 Lund4,050,262September 1977Mehnert4,080,186March 1978Ockert4,146,372March 1979Groth et al.4,148,617April 1979Clark4,163,373August 1979Van Der Sluijs4,185,969January 1980Bulang4,197,713April 1980Bulang4,204,956May 1980Flatow  255,937March 1981Ehrlich5,106,512April 1992Reidy5,149,446September 1992Reidy5,203,989April 1993Reidy5,227,053July 1993Brym5,259,203November 1993Engel et al.5,301,516April 1994Poindexter5,315,830May 1994Doke et al.5,366,705November 1994 Reidy5,484,538January 1996Woodward5,517,829May 1996Michael5,553,459September 1996Harrison5,669,221September 1997LeBleu et al.5,701,749December 1997 Zakryk5,704,223January 1998MacPherson et al.5,846,296December 1998 Krumsvik5,845,504December 1998 LeBleu5,857,344January 1999Rosenthal6,029,461February 2000 Zakryk6,058,718May 2000Forsberg6,182,453February 2001 Forsberg
Not one of the systems disclosed in the foregoing patents incorporates the specific function of extracting the humidity from the ambient air and using that air as a means to be used and designed as a dehydrator, and dry return air dispenser.
The above patents disclose large and small water condensing units, none realizing the benefits of heated dehydrated, dry return air as a source of preserving desired items, and none conveniently operate all functions with a remote control.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,512 discloses a fixed-position, large-volume, high-rate water generator suitable for supplying drinking water to an entire office building, laundry, etc. The device is described as “having ducts for bringing this supply of ambient air to the device and for releasing the air back outside the device after it has been processed.” The gravity flow water filter of Reidy (512) is located under the collection pan and is severely limited in both flow rate and minimum pore size by the gravity-feed pressure head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,516 to Poindexter, there is no germicidal light or a remote collection diverter valve. A drain is shown in FIG. 2 but none in FIG. 1. The drain is shown on the bottom of the apparatus which, if on the floor, is essentially inoperable and, if raised on a stand, makes a top-heavy unit which would require permanent wall anchors. The specification goes into great detail on the types of chemicals usable to clean areas which contact the water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,203 to Engle et al., there are essentially two tandem dehumidifiers. A second-stage compressor with its condenser coil immersed in the storage tank produces heated water. One familiar with the art realizes that such heated water would never reach 75° C. A further problem of locating the condenser coil in the storage tank is that it prevents removal of the tank for cleaning without opening the refrigerant system. Still further maintenance problems arise from the positioning of drains, i.e., there are no external dispensing valves and the drain valves are poorly located for replacing the valves because of the limited access inherent in their location.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,459 to Harrison, This unit must be primed initially with approximately 10 liters of start-up water which can be a source of initial contaminants.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442 to Swanson, some of the same deficiencies as in Harrison (459) are present. Further, Swanson lacks an air filter or a UV disinfecting system. While Swanson's discharge device is shown in one figure, the location and operating parameters are not specified.
Brym (U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,053) provides a UV-activated catalyst water purifier/dispenser for tap water (well or public supply), which can be installed below the counter or enclosed in a cabinet. This unit merely treats water supplied to it, and, in the process, a certain portion of the incoming flow is diverted to waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,829 to Michael discloses a device for producing and filtering “drinking” water across “activated charcoal” and a “plastic mesh microspore filter. Further, it has no provision for continuing circulation of water in order to maintain purity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,453 to Forsberg, Forsberg claims the ability to connect the portable unit to city water supply in times of low humidity. Forsberg does not have a sediment filter, which is necessary for city or well water supplies. Forsberg has a single charcoal filter, which, if hooked up to city water, will clog the filter in a very short time therefore ruining the filter and adding no future protection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,223 to MacPherson et al., there is described a thermoelectric, TE cooler attached to a medicine-cooler bag containing an insulin vial. The drug vial cooler disclosed is a non-circulating, closed, small-volume, sterile fluid system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,749 to Zakryk, there is described a water cooler with a TE cooling junction integrated into the side walls of the holding tank. Zakryk's U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,461 describes and claims the water cooler of his '749 patent which further includes a water filter assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,830 to Doke et al., there is described a TE apparatus integrated into an insulated picnic or food-transport container.
There is thus a need for a combined dehydrator and condensed water dispenser which dehydrates any chosen item preserving them for future consumption or use and thus benefits those who rely on seasonal crops as a main food source. Such a device should be portable and the water extracted from the humidity taken out of the ambient air makes the air dry enough to dehydrate fruits and vegetables for example and the recovered water then becomes a valuable drinking source. Such a system should act as a food and water source and be able to operate off of a solar panel or a rechargeable battery.